<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A House Full of Love by MyPurplePlanet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933569">A House Full of Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyPurplePlanet/pseuds/MyPurplePlanet'>MyPurplePlanet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - Fandom, The Marauders - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, James and Sirius are dumbasses but we love them, PETER DOESN'T BETRAY ANYONE, Ravenclaw Reader, Remus x reader - Freeform, SO FLUFFY, Sorry Not Sorry, friends that love each other, funny bickering, injured reader, minor blood warning in the first chapter, remus deserves to be loved, they deserve to be happy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:27:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyPurplePlanet/pseuds/MyPurplePlanet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus absolutely despised the house he grew up in. Every lonely corner and every abandoned room was each tainted with a disturbing and painful memory that no one should experience, even more so a child. </p><p>Now, years later, this house is finally filled with the love and warmth that Remus always craved.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James x Lily, Jily - Relationship, Remus x reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Follow me on Instagram @beautifulmagicalwise <br/>Enjoy!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Outside the Lupin Household.</p><p>2:47 p.m</p><p> </p><p>Remus absolutely despised the house he grew up in. Every lonely corner and every abandoned room was each tainted with a disturbing and painful memory that no one should experience, even more so a child. </p><p>Remus was two when he lost his mother. </p><p>He has no recollection of what she looked like. There were no pictures of her around the house while growing up. His father kept a secret photo album hidden away. Even when Remus searched, the album was no where to be found. The only thing Remus remembers is how it felt when she held him in her arms. She was so warm and gentle and her heart was filled with nothing but unconditional love and kindness. </p><p>Remus was four when he was bitten. </p><p>He remembers the pain. Merlin, he can never forget the pain. How can he when he's forced to experience the same agony and trauma again and again every single month? He remembers how terrified he was when the beast jumped into his room in the middle of the night, and how he kept screaming out for his father.<br/>
Remus was much older when he found out that he got bit as an act of revenge because his father declared that werewolves were "Soulless, evil and deserving noting but death." </p><p>His views never changed. Even when it was about his own son.</p><p>But Remus also remembers the unexpected day in which he received his letter to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.<br/>
He remembers the first time he set foot into the Great Hall and how full and content he felt when the Sorting Hat called out "Gryffindor!" the moment it was placed on top of his soft curls.<br/>
He remembers sitting in front of the fire in the Gryffindor Common Room, laughing his heart out next to Sirius and Peter as James continued to tell silly jokes.<br/>
He remembers the shame he felt when Sirius, James, Peter, Lily and Y/N figured out that he had Lycanthropy and how instead of leaving or telling the whole school, they just gave him the tightest, bone crushing hug.<br/>
He remembers how quickly his shame faded and how it was replaced with a warmness and a sense of belonging in his heart that he hadn't felt since his mother passed away.<br/>
He remembers squeezing his eyes shut at the feeling of being truly loved for who he was, as if he was trying his best to memorize what it felt like so he can at least have that when he had to go face his father once again during the Christmas break.</p><p>But those are just memories now.</p><p>It's raining heavily outside. Remus just stood there, staring at the old wooden door in front of him with a blank expression. He didn't care if he was getting wet. Worst things have happened to him in this house. </p><p>A whiny sound snapped him out of his dark thoughts. </p><p>He looked up towards the direction of where the sound was coming from but before he could see anything, a thick water droplet fell right into his left eye.<br/>
"Ow! Crap!" He hissed out, hand coming up to rub the rain water out of his eye.</p><p>The unknown creature let out another whine making him groan. He attempted to look up once again, carefully this time, only to see a little bird. </p><p>A sparrow. </p><p>As Remus's eyes focused more on the bird, he noticed that its fragile leg was trapped between two very thick and rough branches. Remus let out a tired sigh as he dropped his bags onto the muddy ground. His height was definitely on his side as he had no struggle reaching up for the injured animal. He tried his best to gently slip the sparrows leg out from between the two branches. The sparrow stopped wiggling the second Remus's fingers touched its soaked feathers as if it knew that Remus was there to help and not harm. He patiently kept trying to relieve the bird from its pain as the poor thing continued to let out high pitched whines. Finally, Remus was able to free the sparrows leg and he quickly moved back to catch it as it helplessly fell from the tree. </p><p>But then, something unexpected happened.</p><p>When the bird was falling, it let out a scream.</p><p>A human like scream.</p><p>"Did you guys hear that?" </p><p>"I think it came from outside." </p><p>"It's probably just from the rain." </p><p>Remus blinked his eyes quickly trying to get rid of the water that was gathering on his eyelashes. His mind began to race. Is there someone in the house? He hasn't been here since his father died, maybe other people moved in without him knowing. If so, where would he go? His father left him no money. </p><p>His head snapped down when he heard soft groans. His eyes widened when he saw that in his arms instead of a little bird, he was holding one of his best friends. </p><p>"Y/N?" Remus asked, voice shaking slightly from the cold. </p><p>But Y/N only let out a loud cry of pain as she buried herself even closer to Remus's body, trying to get even the tiniest bit of warmth. </p><p>"Why are you here? Are you okay? What the hell just happened?" He asked, voice filled with concern. </p><p>Remus began rubbing the sides of her arms up and down, trying to warm her up even though he was soaking wet and freezing as well. He quickly stopped his action when he heard her hiss.</p><p>"Moony..." She whispered quietly, her lips trembling and turning blue from being outside for far too long.</p><p>Remus's heart began to beat faster against his chest as she softly cried out his name and leaned her head against the wet fabric of his sweater. He pulled away slightly, just enough to look down at her. </p><p>"M-my leg..." She pointed out weakly. </p><p>Remus's mouth opened slightly as his eyes trailed down Y/N's body and landed on her injured leg. It was definitely broken and she was loosing a lot of blood. So much blood that thick droplets were trailing from the top of her knee cap, down her ankle and onto the ground. Bright red mixing in with the rain water.</p><p>"Moony, it h-hurts." She shivered out, before letting her eyes close softly.</p><p>"No, no, no." Remus murmured, holding her up as her legs gave out.</p><p>"Stay awake, come on. Stay awake for me, love." </p><p>The pet name slipped out of Remus's mouth so naturally. There have been many times during their friendship where Remus had felt the want to use a pet name to call Y/N, but he was always able to stop himself.</p><p>But this time was different.</p><p>Remus didn't know why exactly this time was different. Maybe it's because the girl he has loved since he was sixteen is bleeding out in his arms, or maybe it's because he was too much of a coward to tell her how he really feels about her. He never got to tell her how much he loves her. </p><p>What if he never gets the chance to?</p><p>The thought terrified Remus. He looked down and saw that her eyes were no longer bright and full of life.<br/>
She was slowly fading away and Remus couldn't bare to loose her too. </p><p>He just couldn't. </p><p>"Help!" Remus cried out, before picking Y/N up into his arms, trying is best not to injure her further.</p><p>"Please, help!" </p><p>Splinters dug into his knuckles as he desperately banged, onto the chipped door, hoping that whoever is inside will be decent enough to let them in.</p><p>"See! I told you there was something happening outside!" </p><p>"Fine, fine. Let's go see. But if this is one of your stupid pranks, I will kill you dead." </p><p>"Well, usually when you kill someone...they're dead." </p><p>"Shut the fuck up and open the door." </p><p>Remus heard the door release an annoying creak as it was forced to open.</p><p>"James?" Remus asked, both in confusion and relief. He hadn't seen James since graduation a couple of months ago and boy, was he happy to see him.</p><p>"Moony!" James replied, smiling widely. </p><p>His eyes trailed down to Y/N's limb body that was laying in Remus's arms.</p><p>"Merlins Beard, what the hell happened? Lily, come here! Oh fuck, fuck is she okay?" </p><p>"I d-don't know, Prongs. I don't know! She's bleeding! She's freezing!" Remus mumbled over his own words, panic taking over.</p><p>"Okay! Okay! Bring her onto the couch!" James instructed, guiding Remus into the living room as if he wasn't born and raised in this house.</p><p>"Moony, welcome ho-" Lily called out, before walking into the room with Sirius and Peter right behind her.</p><p>"W-what happened to her?" She asked, her eyes wide from shock.</p><p>"I don't- I don't know." Remus whispered, eyes watering.</p><p>"Holy shit, that's a lot of blood." Sirius gasped, covering his mouth with his hand.</p><p>"I'll go get her my blankets!" Peter yelled out, turning around and running quickly up the long dimly lit stair case.</p><p>"Padfoot, go get Remus a set of dry clothes and take him with you." Lily said, not taking her eyes off of Y/N.</p><p>"James, go fill up the hot water bottles." She instructed, as she began to remove Y/N's wet clothes.</p><p>"Moony." Remus heard Sirius call out, softly tucking at the sleeve of his sweater.</p><p>He didn't want to move. He didn't want to leave her. But Lily was about to remove Y/N's blood stained jeans and he had to look away.</p><p>"Come on, come on. You can't leave me here alone with them. They'll drive me crazy. Please Y/N, try to hold on." Remus heard Lily whisper before Sirius took him away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus's P.O.V </p>
<p>6:34 p.m</p>
<p>"Is she going to be okay?" I blurted out, the second Lily walked into the kitchen.</p>
<p>Lily only sighed in response and rubbed her temple with the pads of her fingers as she sat down in front of me. She had been tending to Y/N's wounds for over three hours now.</p>
<p>"Lils?" James asked, rubbing her back softly.</p>
<p>"Her knee is fractured and her ankle is severely broken. Even magic couldn't fix it. It will have to heal slowly, the muggle way." </p>
<p>"But...she'll be okay, right?" Peter asked, slowly.</p>
<p>"Yes, Pete. She'll be just fine." Lily replied, leaning back into her chair.</p>
<p>I let out a loud sigh of relief at Lily's words. </p>
<p>"Moony...can you tell us what exactly happened?" Sirius asked, looking at me.</p>
<p>"I...I don't really know. I was standing outside of the house, trying to convince myself to get in when I heard a high pitched cry. It was coming from a bird." </p>
<p>"A bird?" James asked, eyebrows furrowing together.</p>
<p>"Yes, a sparrow, I believe. It's leg was caught between two branches and it was struggling to break free so I decided to help it." </p>
<p>"Remus, I don't understand. What does this have to do with Y/N's condition?" Lily asked, shaking her head in confusion.</p>
<p>"When I managed to free the bird it could no longer fly because it was too weak. I opened my arms so I could catch it but instead of catching the sparrow, I somehow ended up catching Y/N." I finished my sentence and folded my arms over my chest.</p>
<p>"Bloody hell. She did it." Sirius whispered, hitting his forehead with the palm of his hand.</p>
<p>"Did what?" Lily asked, pouring coffee into the cup James was drinking out of. She lifted it up to her lips and took a sip, nose scrunching at the bitter taste.</p>
<p>"She's an Animagus." James whispered, staring at the narrow corridor that led to the living room that Y/N was sleeping in.</p>
<p>"She's what?!" Lily asked angrily, nearly breaking the cup she was holding as she roughly placed it back on the table.</p>
<p>I felt my throat close up. I felt like I was being suffocated.</p>
<p>"How the hell did this happen?!" Lily asked, looking at her boyfriend who stared back at her with wide eyes.</p>
<p>"It was l-last year... she was just asking questions about how it felt like to turn into an animal. She was talking about it so casually..." James stuttered out.</p>
<p>"We didn't think anything of it...thought she was just being curious." Sirius muttered, shutting his eyes in embarrassment.</p>
<p>"I can't believe you idiots!" Lily screamed out, hitting all three of them on their heads.</p>
<p>"Ow! I wasn't even there..." Peter mumbled, rubbing his head.</p>
<p>I didn't know what to say. My mind was thinking of a million things yet it was blank at the same time.</p>
<p>"Remus?" James asked, extending his arm out to touch my hand.</p>
<p>I took a deep breath, allowing oxygen to fill my lungs.</p>
<p>"Every Full Moon I turn into a dangerous beast, do you not understand that? I could kill you! Merlin, this is all my fault. I was stupid and selfish enough to let you three come with me in the first place. She can not get sucked into this, do you hear me? I can't hurt her. I won't." I sobbed out, letting my head fall down onto the round coffee stained table that we were all sitting around. </p>
<p>The room fell silent. None of knew what to say. None of us knew how to make it better. </p>
<p>Until we heard a dry cough.</p>
<p>I immediately stood up and rushed over to where Y/N was laying. My heart broke as I saw her chest rise quickly up and down, gasping out for air as she continued to cough loudly. I hurried to her side and gently helped her into a sitting position so oxygen can enter her body properly.</p>
<p>"It's okay, it's all okay now. You're safe, I've got you." I whispered, as I draped the blanket that had fallen on the floor back into her lap.</p>
<p>She opened her mouth to say something but no words were able to come out. In result, she lifted her arm to point at her throat.</p>
<p>"Water! Bring some water!" I yelled out, as I knelt down beside her.</p>
<p>"Coming!" James yelled out.</p>
<p>"Did you hear that, love? The water is on it's way, okay?" I reassured her, whilst rubbing her back gently, trying to calm her down. This time not caring at all that the pet name slipped out from between my lips. I was done hiding.</p>
<p>I felt her body jolt under my hand when a sudden and crash erupted from the kitchen.</p>
<p>"Really?! I don't need another person with broken bones!" Lily groaned out in frustration.</p>
<p>"But-"</p>
<p>"Just sit down, the two of you! You're both on time out!" She yelled.</p>
<p>"Here's the water." Peter said quietly.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Wormtail." </p>
<p>I heard Lily's hurried footsteps enter the living room and she leaned down to hand me the glass of water.</p>
<p>"Here, drink slowly." I told Y/N as I carefully placed the glass into her shaking hand.</p>
<p>Lily reached over me and placed the back of her hand over Y/N's forehead. </p>
<p>"I brought more blankets!" Peter squeaked out, waddling into the room. His arms full of blankets.</p>
<p>I quickly reached my hands out and took the blankets out of Peter's arms. I blinked slowly as I felt the familiar woollen fabric fall into my open hands. I couldn't help but stare at the blankets, just like a child seeing Santa Claus for the very first time. I know these blankets very well. My mother knitted me these blankets herself. Every single one of these soft and time-worn blankets take me back to a time where this house was warmly lit and filled with nothing but kindness.</p>
<p>If only it had stayed that way.</p>
<p>"She's got a fever. Pete, fetch me my wand will you? It's on the kitchen table." Lily asked, moving her body to sit down on the couch right next to Y/N's side.</p>
<p>"Lets drape these over her." </p>
<p>"Remus? Did you hear me?" Lily asked, placing her hand onto my shoulder.</p>
<p>"Hmm? Oh, yeah." I mumbled, snapping out of my thoughts. </p>
<p>I gave Lily half of the blankets and we both worked together in attempt to wrap Y/N into a tight blanket burrito, minding her injured leg while doing so.</p>
<p>"Too...t-tight." A raspy yet soft voice whispered out.</p>
<p>I looked up and saw Y/N wiggling slightly. I couldn't help but chuckle at the little pout that was forming on her pale lips.</p>
<p>"Oh, it's too tight? You're fucking lucky that I didn't choke you, myself." Lily angrily mumbled, taking the empty glass out of Y/N's hand.</p>
<p>"W-what?" Y/N asked, voice coming out airy and dry. I watched as her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.</p>
<p>"Shhh, don't speak." I told her, rubbing her back in circular motions.</p>
<p>"No, no! Please, let her talk! Let her explain why she's the stupidest Ravenclaw to ever exist!"</p>
<p>"Oooh burn!" I heard Sirius laugh out from the kitchen.</p>
<p>"One day, I'm going to marry that savage!" James called out.</p>
<p>"W-what? I d-don't understa-" </p>
<p>Her sentence was cut off by a loud fit of coughs and wheezing</p>
<p>"Don't stress yourself out. It's okay, it's okay." I said, trying to calm her down.</p>
<p>"Lily, can I talk to you in the kitchen, please?" I muttered, nudging at Lily's arm.</p>
<p>"Fine." </p>
<p>"But you're not done hearing it from me, young lady." She said, pointing at Y/N.</p>
<p>"Come on, tiger." I said, before pulling her out of the room.</p>
<p>"What is it?" She asked, the second we entered the kitchen.</p>
<p>"You can't yell at her like that. She's not James or Sirius." I told her, before shutting the door behind me.</p>
<p>"Ouch! That's bloody brutal." Sirius said, his left palm placed dramatically over his heart as James whipped away a fake tear, pretending to be hurt.</p>
<p>"Are you sure about that? She didn't tell me anything about it, Remus! She could have died out there!" She yelled out, her emerald eyes sparkling from fresh tears.</p>
<p>"I know. But if she learned how to turn into an Animagus for me then you have to let me talk to her." </p>
<p>She opened her mouth in protest but I cut her off.</p>
<p>"You have to let me handle this." </p>
<p>She let out a long sigh and nodded.</p>
<p>"Thank you." I said, flashing her a soft smile which she returned.</p>
<p>"Let's go back to her." Lily said, opening the kitchen door and walking out.</p>
<p>"Come on." I said, waving Sirius, James and Peter over.</p>
<p>The four of us entered the living room and saw Lily performing a healing spell, to treat Y/N's fever.</p>
<p>"Alright. Much better." Lily said, leaning down to press a light kiss onto Y/N's no longer hot forehead, as if trying to apologize for her previous yelling through this action. </p>
<p>"Thanks, Lils." Y/N answered, voice much clearer than before. Lily has always been a very good healer.</p>
<p>"Hey, little one." Sirius said, walking closer to Y/N.</p>
<p>"I'm three months olden than you, Padfoot." Y/N replied, smiling at Sirius.</p>
<p>"Oh sorry, my bad. I forgot that you're old as hell." Sirius teased back.</p>
<p>She let out a scoff and rolled her eyes. Those beautiful and sparkling eyes that I fell in love with so many years ago.</p>
<p>"Oh well. At least you have pretty hair for an old woman." He said, running a hand through her freshly washed hair, thanks to Lily's cleaning charms.</p>
<p>"Prettier than yours, that's for sure." She replied, smiling as she swatted Sirius's arm away from her head.</p>
<p>Sirius gasped out, clearly feeling deeply offended. </p>
<p>"How dare-" </p>
<p>"Move away, Drama Queen." James said, before pushing Sirius away from Y/N.</p>
<p>"Merlins Beard, I was so worried!" James squealed loudly, just like a mother reuniting with her lost child. Before Y/N could react, he threw himself on the couch where she was laying down on and hugged her tightly.</p>
<p>"Me too!" Peter cried out, taking a hold of Y/N's hand.</p>
<p>"I'm okay, guys." She replied, smiling at Peter as she rubbed James's back, reassuring him that she was alright.</p>
<p>"Though you are kind of crushing me right now, Prongs." </p>
<p>"Shit, sorry, sorry!" He replied quickly, moving away from her to stand next to Lily.</p>
<p>"Hi, Moony." She softly said, giving me a sweet smile that made my whole body tingle.</p>
<p>"Hi." I replied, slightly out of breath. </p>
<p>I felt overwhelmed as her eyes were locked on my own. Not even three hours ago, I was so scared that I would never be able to look into those dreamy eyes ever again.</p>
<p>Ding!</p>
<p>My ears perked up at the sudden noise that interrupted the quiet room.</p>
<p>"Oh, the roast must be ready." Lily said, voice sounding lighter than before.</p>
<p>"What? When did you have the time to cook a roast?" I asked, turning my head to look at her.</p>
<p>"Well, obviously before you two made your dramatic entrance." James laughed out.</p>
<p>"How did you guys even get in? Why are you here in the first place? Not that I'm complaining." </p>
<p>I really wasn't complaining at all. I truly missed being in the same room with all of my best friends.</p>
<p>"Wait...you didn't forget did you?" Sirius asked, his eyes wide.</p>
<p>"Forget what?" I asked, becoming even more confused.</p>
<p>They all turned to look at me.</p>
<p>"Wow, really Remus?" Lily asked, shaking her head in disappointment before exiting the living room.</p>
<p>"This is shocking, even for you Moons." Sirius said, leaning his elbow onto James's shoulder.</p>
<p>"Guys, I don't understand..." </p>
<p>"Moony...it's your birthday today." Y/N finally answered.</p>
<p>My birthday? </p>
<p>"I...wow... It completely slipped my mind." I mumbled, shaking my head slightly.</p>
<p>"So you all... so you all came here for my birthday?" </p>
<p>"How thick are you?" Lily asked, voice coming from the kitchen.</p>
<p>The aromatic scent of the roast filled the whole house and I felt my stomach rumble under the sweater Sirius gave me.</p>
<p>"Do you really think we would let you spend your birthday alone?" Sirius asked, raising his eyebrows.</p>
<p>"Silly Moony." Peter said, pinching my arm playfully.</p>
<p>I couldn't believe what I was hearing. They all gathered here, just to celebrate my birthday. My lips turned into a smile as I looked back at my wonderful friends. Not friends. Family.</p>
<p>"I don't know what to say..." I whispered, trying to hard not to cry.</p>
<p>"Say thank you and help me set up the kitchen table!" Lily instructed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>7:57 p.m</p><p>"Alright. The table is set, the food is cooked and we're all here!" Lily said, clapping her hands happily. She looked just like an adorable seal after catching a fish, though I would never dare to say that out loud because she would definitely kill me.</p><p>"Another successful year of spending our birthdays together! Mmm, it smells delicious, love." James said, while pouring red wine into his glass.</p><p>"Y/N! Come on, we're ready to eat." Sirius called out, tucking his napkin into the collar of his shirt.</p><p>"Can't exactly come over there, now can I Padfoot?" She replied, in a sad, almost defeated voice. </p><p>I put down the plate I was holding and made my way into the living room only to see Y/N struggle to stand up.</p><p>"Woah, what are you doing? You're going to hurt yourself even more." I said, before quickly swooping in to catch her once again, before she could stumble over.</p><p>"Sorry Moony... I didn't want to cause you any more trouble." She replied, letting out a sigh as she leaned her body against mine.</p><p>I just shook my head.</p><p>"Don't say that. You are the last person in this house to cause me trouble." 

She laughed and threw her head back slightly.

"It's true! James and Sirius were having a sword fight with butter knives in the kitchen." I chuckled out, as laughter rolled through her.

I'm very happy that you're here." I affirmed, wrapping my arm around her waist, holding up most of her weight as I helped her stand up.</p><p>"Even with a broken leg?" She asked, still giggling lightly.</p><p>"Yes, even with a broken leg." I simply replied, smiling at her.</p><p>"Can I?" I asked softly, before leaning down.</p><p>"What?" She asked, looking up at me with wide eyes.</p><p>Wait...what did she think I meant? She didn't think I was asking to kiss her, right? Not that I wouldn't want to. Merlin, I've been wanting to for years, but not here where the rest could walk in at any moment. Her eyebrows furrowed together in the cutest way and I felt my heart beat faster than I thought was humanly possible.</p><p>"Can I pick you up? It will get you to the kitchen much faster." I replied, trying to act as casual as possible.</p><p>"Oh." She said, in a soft voice. Her eyes shying away from mine.</p><p>I clenched my jaw, trying to mentally prepare myself for rejection.</p><p>"Sure, Moony." She finally answered, smiling sweetly up at me.</p><p>"O-okay." </p><p>I cringed at the way my voice stuttered. I've never felt more nervous. Sure, I picked her up earlier this morning, but she was completely unconscious. Now, she's fully awake and watching me. I felt a warm blush rise on my freckled cheeks as I wrapped my arms around her waist and thighs, lifting her up. She let out a shaky breath as she wrapped her arms around my neck and I made the mistake of looking at her.</p><p>She was so close. So close that I could feel her every breath against my chin.</p><p>"You okay?" I asked, not taking my eyes off of her.</p><p>"I'm okay." She simply replied, leaning her head against the side of my neck.</p><p>It took me everything I had to walk into that kitchen and place her safely into a chair. All I wanted to do was keep her in my arms like this for as long as I could. But right now, we both needed food.</p><p>"Another dramatic entrance I see. Didn't you two have enough for one day?" Lily asked, looking at us.</p><p>"Yeah, don't steal my spot light." Sirius said, pointing his fork at us.</p><p>"There you go." I whispered, as I gently placed her down onto one of my fathers old kitchen chairs.</p><p>"Thank you, Moony." She kindly replied.</p><p>"I want to say a few words." James announced, picking up his wine glass.</p><p>"Oh Merlin, here we go." Sirius rolled his eyes, putting down his fork.</p><p>"I know it hasn't been that long since the six of us came together like this, but I got so used to seeing all of you every day that it felt almost unnatural to be living apart from you guys. I missed you people so damn much. Life is short, and I don't want to spend it without the ones I love." </p><p>"Aww, Jamie..." Y/N mumbled, covering her mouth with her left hand.</p><p>"Fuck, fuck, fuck, you're going to make me cry you adorable bastard." Sirius cried out, leaning his body against his best friends side.</p><p>"He's not done yet." Lily said, as wide smile decorated her face.</p><p>"Wait, you both agreed on something? That's a first." Peter said, sneaking a small bite of potato.</p><p>"Put the potato down and listen!" Lily said, pulling the fork out of Peter's mouth.</p><p>"Wow, it's like having McGonagall yell at us all over again." I said, chuckling at Peter and Lily.</p><p>"Anyway." James cleared his throat.</p><p>"Yes, Lily and I agreed on this incredible plan and I can assure you that you'll all agree with us as well." James answered, rubbing his hands together.</p><p>"Well, on with it then." Y/N said, her eyes focus on the delicious feast Lily prepared.</p><p>"Remus, you mentioned that you own the large piece of land that's surrounding this house, correct?" </p><p>"I have never mentioned that to you, you stalker. But yes, the land belonged to my father and now to me." I answered, fidgeting with the corner of the green napkin that was folded over my lap.</p><p>"Wonderful!" James exclaimed, clapping his hands in excitement.</p><p>"Will you just tell us what you're up to? The food looks so lonely." Y/N said, eyes shifting back and forth from the golden potatoes to the crispy roast.</p><p>"Well Moony, since you're gonna be living here, Lily and I thought it would be an amazing idea if we built a little house right next to yours! We can do the same with Padfoot and Wormtail! We could be neighbours!" </p><p>Everyone fell silent, deeply thinking about the idea that James just proposed.</p><p>"That's bloody brilliant!" Sirius yelled out, breaking the silence.</p><p>"Woah, woah, woah. Where do I fit in this whole thing?" Y/N asked, a small pout forming on her lips. </p><p>"You can stay here with Remus." Lily suggested. </p><p>I could swear I saw her wink at Y/N but it was probably my eyes playing tricks on me, as usual.</p><p>"I-I...No...I can't possibly burden Moony like this." Y/N answered, voice shaking as if in panic.</p><p>A burden? How could she think that? Merlin, just the idea of living with her makes me so incredibly happy. I might even combust from joy. </p><p>"Don't be daft." My voice came out much lower than I expected.</p><p>"You will always have a home here." </p><p>And by 'here' I meant my heart. But she doesn't need to know that yet.</p><p>"Remus, are you sure? I mean-" </p><p>"I'm sure." I replied, instantly. </p><p>A little part of me felt embarrassed at how forward I was being but a bigger part of me was getting real tired of pretending. As James said, life is short and I want to spend it with the ones I love. </p><p>With the the girl I love.</p><p>I saw her mouth open in protest but I cut her off. </p><p>"I'm sure." I whispered again, smiling softly down at her.</p><p>She let out a deep breath and finally looked up at me. She then nodded her head and smiled sweetly.</p><p>This girl will be the death of me.</p><p>"Yes!" Lily said happily, reaching out to hold her boyfriends hand.</p><p>"Alright, Marauders! Let's dine!" James exclaimed, before diving into the delicious roast.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After we ate Lily's heavenly roast with very little left to spare, I helped Y/N upstairs and into my old bedroom where she'll be sleeping for now. We were both quiet. Not even a single word shared between us.The room was so quiet yet our thoughts were so loud it was almost too much to bare. We were thinking about the same thing.<br/>
I could tell. </p><p>"You could have died."</p><p>I admit, that wasn't the best way to start this conversation but the words just slipped from between my lips before I could stop them.</p><p>"But I didn't."</p><p>"Don't answer me like that, you're not Sirius." </p><p>She remained quiet. </p><p>"I mean, what the hell where you thinking? Putting your life at risk like that? I thought I had made it clear in fifth year when Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs were stupid enough to turn themselves, that I wouldn't allow anyone else!" </p><p>"You did Remus, bu-" She began but I cut her off. </p><p>"But what?" I spat out. </p><p>I was unaware of how upset I was until I saw her body flinch from my sharp words. My eyes closed and mouth fell open as I released a heavy breath. I slowly made my way towards the little love-seat couch she was sitting on and I kneeled in front of her. </p><p>"I'm sorry." I whispered, reaching my hand out to gently brush the fallen strands of hair away from her face only to see the fresh tears were trailing down her eyelashes, wetting her flushed cheeks.</p><p>"I'm very sorry." I whispered again, whipping away her tears with my thumb.</p><p>"I made my peace with James, Sirius and Peter coming with me during the full moon because they really do help. It still doesn't stop the fact that I hate how they put their lives in danger for me. Just as how I hate that you're injured right now because of me. It's the last thing I want." </p><p>"I know." She whispered, looking down at her lap.</p><p>"It's just- I couldn't stand it anymore. You out there in the middle of the night, in the freezing cold. I know the boys are with you but I just feel so useless when I'm just sitting there doing nothing. Just waiting and hoping that you'll be okay and that the four of you will return whole." </p><p>I shook my head in disagreement.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Moony. I really am. I just wanted to do something to help." She whispered, voice shaking.</p><p>"Do something to help? Y/N, you do help." </p><p>"Not enough." She sniffled out.</p><p>I sighed and took both of her hands in mine.</p><p>"You're the one who cleans my wounds even though you hate blood and you're the one who reads me my favourite books until I fall asleep when I'm in the hospital wing. I also know that you're the one who secretly leaves me all of those little chocolate covered cherries in my pockets because you know how much better they make me feel." </p><p>"W-what? No, I don't-" She quickly said, burying her face in her hands.</p><p>I chuckled softly and leaned my forehead against the back of her hands.</p><p>"Don't lie, love. Wormtail told me." I said, and she groaned out in embarrassment.</p><p>I leaned my body back so I could look at her face but as I moved away from her, she leaned forward and gently rested her head against my chest.</p><p>"That little rat bastard." </p><p>I smiled against her hair and drew her body closer to mine. My right hand traveled up to softly stroke the back of her head. I could faintly hear the laughter and bickering coming from downstairs mixed along with the popping sound of the fire. </p><p>"Promise me." </p><p>"Hmm?" </p><p>"Promise me that you won't put yourself in danger. I need you to be safe." I whispered into her ear, my voice full of emotion.</p><p>"I promise, Moony." She whispered back.</p><p>I let out a breath of relief and wrapped my arms around her, bringing her into a hug. She sniffled into my ear and hid her face into my neck. This was truly a euphoric feeling. Her warm cheek pressed against the exposed skin of my neck, her arms tightly held onto the back of my sweater, as if she also didn't want to let me go.</p><p>"Oh... I totally forgot about your gift." She spoke up after a short while, pulling away.</p><p>"Gift? Oh, you really didn't have to get me anything. Having you here is more than enough." I honestly replied, unable to hold back my smile.</p><p>"Don't be daft." She answered mimicking my voice, reminding me of when I said that to her at the dinner table.

</p>
<p>"And anyway, its not exactly from me." </p><p>My eyebrows furrowed together in confusion as my eyes followed her movements. She leaned over to the side and reached into a worn out velvet bag that was laying next to the leg of the love-seat. She turned back to look at me and her lips turned into a smile. She then patted the empty seat right next to her. I took the hit and sat down.</p><p>"Here." She said, placing a slightly heavy and tattered book into my hands. Though instead of a book title, in big golden letters it wrote out "Family Photographs".</p><p>"This...is this..." I mumbled, in disbelief.</p><p>"You've always said how you didn't remember what your mother looked like because you've never seen any pictures of her. Well, now you can." She said, tapping the corner of the album with her pointer finger.</p><p>"But how...how did you find this?" I asked, running my fingers over the golden letters.</p><p>"Your father gave this to me." </p><p>"What?!" I yelled out in shock and Y/N jumped slightly from the volume of my voice.</p><p>"Sorry, I'm sorry. I'm just so confused right now." </p><p>"It's alright, Moons. Just startled me, is all." She said, smiling warmly at me.</p><p>"Your father sent this to me about a week before he passed away. Along with a letter explaining how he wanted me to keep this album safe for him and give it to you as a gift on your twentieth birthday." </p><p>"W-wow, I...I don't know what to say..." I whispered, trying to fight back the tears that were threatening to leave my eyes.</p><p>"Maybe you don't need to say anything in his moment." She replied, softly brushing her fingertips through my loose curls.</p><p>"Y/N! Come down here and fly around so Padfoot can try to catch you!" James's loud voice called out from down the stairs.</p><p>"She can't fly! Her leg is broken!" Lily yelled out.</p><p>"Birds use their wings to fly, not their legs. Surely a smart girl like you should know that." Sirius said in a mocking tone.</p><p>"Ow! James, she hit me!"</p><p>"Bloody deserved it." Lily answered back.</p><p>"But of course, our friends always have something to say." She chuckled, rolling her eyes.</p><p>"I'll leave you to look through this on your own, alright?" She smiled sweetly at me.</p><p>"Hurry the fuck up!" James's voice called out once again.</p><p>"You know I can't! One of you has to come up here and get me, you idiot!" Y/N yelled back, groaning out in annoyance.</p><p>"We're really gonna be living next to them?" She asked, chest rising up and down as she laughed.</p><p>"Yeah, I suppose so. Though if you're up for it, we can just hop on a plane and start a new life in Switzerland."</p><p>"Hmm right, because Switzerland has the best chocolate, huh Moony? Lily was right, you really are a chocolate whore."</p><p>"It's lovely that she told all of you to call me that." I replied sarcastically.</p><p>"It just matches you so well. Remus Lupin the chocolate whore." She giggled out and I couldn't help but laugh at her words.</p><p>"It would be nice, you know."</p><p>"Hm?" </p><p>"To travel. To see new places. To eat chocolate from every single country. It would be nice to do that with you." I confessed, a wave of courage washing over me as I spoke.</p><p>"Are you suggesting I run away with you, Mr. Lupin?" She asked, leaning back onto her seat. A wide grin creeping its way across her face.</p><p>Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes-</p><p>"Maybe." I chuckled out, smiling back at her.</p><p>"If only either of us had the money." </p><p>"Well, you know... If I marry Padfoot and you marry Prongs, we can divorce them and then take all of their money." </p><p>"I'm glad that you're using your wisdom and creativity to come up with ways to steal from your pure blood friends." I said, laughing at her words.</p><p>"It's not stealing, Remus. If I actually had to marry Sirius, the money should be given to me as a reward." She chuckled.</p><p>"I heard my name, are you two talking about me?" Sirius asked, his head poking in through the slightly opened door.</p><p>"Just talking about what a great friend you are, Pads." Y/N replied, smiling up at Sirius.</p><p>"Really?" Sirius asked, eyes sparkling from joy.</p><p>"Of course, mate." I said patting his back, whilst smiling at Y/N.</p><p>"James, be bloody careful! You're going to poke a hole through Moony's curtains with your antlers!" Lily shouted out.</p><p>"Well, that's our cue to go back downstairs. You coming, Moony?" Sirius asked, resting his hand upon my shoulder.</p><p>"I'll join you lot later." I replied, patting his hand, assuring him that I was alright.</p><p>"See you later, Moons." Y/N said, before leaning forward to press a soft and quick kiss onto my cheek.</p><p>I had to stop myself from blushing like a mad man.</p><p>"Hop on, princess." Sirius said, whilst bending forward so Y/N could climb on his back.</p><p>"It's Your Majesty to you, Black." She said right before Sirius carried her out, leaving me all alone with the album still laying in my hands.</p><p>I took a deep breath and slowly began to flip the first page.</p><p>This is going to be a tough night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS AS FREQUENTLY AS I SHOULD!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I closed my eyes and finally let out a deep breath that I was holding in for the past half hour. I am the spitting image of my mother. As a young boy, I always wondered where my light brown curls came from, my long nose or my hazel eyes with tiny specks of green. </p><p>Now, I know. </p><p>They're from her. All her. I shifted my body as I slowly closed the album. I felt fresh oxygen fill my lungs and warm tears trickled down, drenching my scarred cheeks. So many questions were racing through my mind. Questions that I will never know the answers to. I wish with all my heart that could somehow see her again, even for one minute. Just so I could ask her if she also has a strange addiction to chocolate and hot earl gray tea. If she also loves wearing mismatched socks and thick woollen sweaters. Or if she also loves reading books or walking down empty streets with her best friends. </p><p>Or maybe...</p><p>Or maybe I would just keep my mouth closed. Maybe I would just hug her. I would squeeze her and hold her tightly in my arms just like she did when I was a baby. I would tell her how much I love her.</p><p>"PADFOOT NO, OH MERLIN!" </p><p>My thoughts were interrupted by Lily's loud yelling. Her voice was so loud that I could almost feel the whole house rumble beneath my feet.</p><p>"OH SHIT! KEEP YOUR MOUTH OPEN!" James shouted out, panic filling his voice.</p><p>I chuckled lightly and lifted the worn out album from my lap and placed it over my clothed chest, slightly under my heart.</p><p>"REMUS! COME DOWN HERE! OH SHIT, OH SHIT!" </p><p>I run my fingers along the torn leather.</p><p>"I love you so much, mum." I whispered before safely slipping the album back into the velvet bag. </p><p>I stood up feeling light headed. As if a massive weight was taken off my shoulders after twenty long years of carrying it. The racket from downstairs only increased and I struggled to hold back my own laughter.</p><p>"What have these idiots done now?" I asked myself before making my way down the slightly chipped wooden stairs.</p><p>"That...was the nastiest thing that has ever happened to me." Y/N mumbled, groaning in between words.</p><p>I stood on the last step and leaned my side onto the nearest wall. I crossed my arms over my chest when I felt a chill run down my body as the cold stone wall made contact with my clothed figure. </p><p>"Please Sirius, tell me. Do you ever brush your teeth?" Y/N asked, sticking her arms out, as if trying to keep them as far away from herself as possible. Which of course proved difficult since they were attached to her body. James quickly moved beside her in attempt to keep her steady as she balanced on one leg, his fingers strongly clasped around his nose as he tried to save himself from the smell.

</p>
<p>"Have you ever seen a dog brush his teeth before, huh? I would love to know if you have." He replied, rolling his eyes.</p><p>"You're human, you absolute toad!" Lily yelled out, shaking her head at Sirius.</p><p>"First I'm a dog, then I'm human and now I'm a toad? You wanna know what I actually am? ANNOYED!" Sirius yelled back, hand coming up to remove a strand of raven hair that fell over his crystal blue eyes.</p><p>"What in the world happened down here?" I asked, as a wide smile decorated my scarred face.</p><p>"Moony! Right on time!" Peter screeched out, hurrying towards me.</p><p>"Please never leave me alone with them, I don't want Padfoot to eat me." Peter whispered, before quickly turning into Wormtail, running across my feet and up the stairs.</p><p>I chuckled and turned my head back to my friends.</p><p>"He tried to eat me." Y/N muttered. </p><p>Betrayal washed over her soft features as she stared up at Sirius.</p><p>"She flew into my mouth." Sirius mumbled back, narrowing his eyes at Y/N.</p><p>"You barked and startled me. It's not my fault your mouth is as big as Slughorns ass." Y/N sharply replied back, whipping her hands all over Sirius's velvet button down shirt. He thinks he looks cool with that shirt on.</p><p>He doesn't. </p><p>"Disgusting! Get your smelly claws away from my shirt!" Sirius yelled, furiously whipping down his shirt with his hands. </p><p>"It's disgusting because it's all from your mouth! </p><p>"Don't flatter yourself, I didn't want to eat you anyway! Who would want to eat a bird with no salt or seasoning? Just attitude and sass!" </p><p>"You know why you're a dog, Padfoot? Because you're a bi-" Y/N was thankfully cut off by James who quickly placing the palm of his hand over her mouth.</p><p>"Oh no. What's wrong, love? Stag caught your tongue?" Sirius asked, chuckling at Y/N's frustrated face. </p><p>Sirius had won this time. This was not an argument. It was two of the Marauders just marauding it out. It used to happen every Tuesday after Potions class.</p><p>"Shut up, puppy. Let's get some camomile tea to calm you down." Lily said, softly stroking Sirius's hair.</p><p>"Are you okay? You're being nice to me. Do you have a concussion? How many fingers am I holding up?" Sirius joked, looking down at Lily.</p><p>"As many as you can fit up your-" </p><p>"Okay!" I yelled out, stepping in between Sirius and Lily.</p><p>"Merlins Beard, I was really wasting my time being sad about not seeing you people bicker like this again." </p><p>"Aww, Moony. How silly were you to think that you could get rid of us so easily?" James asked, smiling up at me.</p><p>"He's right, you know." Y/N's voice came out all muffled due to James's hand that was still placed on top of her lips.</p><p>I smiled down at her and lifted my arm to slowly remove James's hand off her face.</p><p>"Right, let's all go to bed before the sweet talk turns back into major roasts." Lily said, patting Sirius's back. </p><p>A habit of hers. It's her way of showing her loved ones that she really cares for them. </p><p>"Can I have some camomile tea?" Sirius whispered, as if ashamed that he's asking for a drink that isn't Firewhisky.</p><p>"You can have anything you want, Pads." Lily said, guiding Sirius into the kitchen.</p><p>"I swear, that dog is trying to steal my girl." James chuckled out. His gaze traveled from Y/N and back to me. I rolled my eyes as he smirked.</p><p>"Well then, goodnight you two." He said, carefully pushing me over so I could lean onto Remus instead.</p><p>"Night, Prongs." I replied softly, as Y/N yawned and lazily waved at James.</p><p>"Shall we?" I asked, as my right hand wrapped around the wooden handle of the staircase.</p><p>Y/N only nodded and smiled sweetly at me. </p><p>Oh Merlin, there it is again. That smile.</p><p>"Are you okay, Moons?" She whispered, softly tugging the sleeve of my forest green sweater.</p><p>"I'm more than okay." I answered, looking down at her fingers. </p><p>"Come on then." She chuckled out. </p><p>My breath hitched and I swear my heart stopped beating for a second when I felt her chilly fingers wrap around my warm palm. A red hot sensation spread through my chest as she tightened her grip, softly pulling me towards her and up the stairs. </p><p>"I'm sorry for stealing your room." She said, as we reached the top of the staircase.</p><p>"I'm guessing you wanted to sleep in your room after being gone for so many years." </p><p>Her hand unwrapped from my own and she carefully placed it against my worn out wooden door. </p><p>"My room has always been my dorm at Hogwarts." I whispered, copying her action by running my hand gently against my door. Feeling every curve and sharp point.</p><p>"Oh... right, I'm sorry." She whispered back, looking down at my torso, right where the fatal bite that turned me rested. </p><p>"But home isn't a place. Home is a feeling. Perhaps that's why I loved Hogwarts so much." I said, inching my hand closer to hers.</p><p>"Well, maybe we can...with the help of the others of course...we could turn this house into a place you would love to call home." She mumbled, as her shaky fingertips moved towards mine. </p><p>And I fucking did it. The bravest thing I have ever done. I gently placed my hand on top of the back of hers and rubbed the skin with my thumb. </p><p>"A place we would both love to call home." I whispered, looking deeply into her eyes. </p><p>All of my attention was on her. She was all I could hear, smell, see and touch. </p><p>She broke our eye contact and turned her head to the side to look back at our hands that were still on my door. Quite an awkward and strange position, now that I really think about it.</p><p>My mouth parted lightly from surprise when I felt her soft lips plant a delicate kiss upon my cheek. I closed my eyes as I felt her pull back.</p><p>"Good night, Moony." She softly said, giving my hand one last squeeze before removing her hand and placing it onto the metal door handle.</p><p>"Sweet dreams." </p><p> </p><p>However, my dreams were not sweet but instead bitter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>However, my dreams were not sweet but instead bitter. </p><p>My tired mind was riddled and filled with nightmares. Horrible visions of her getting bitten in that room just like I was. Her crying and screaming our for help exactly like little four year old me. No one being able to do anything about it, resulting into her feeling like a miserable burden. Carrying the weight of not being good enough for anyone else to love.</p><p>NO! NO! LET GO OF HER, NO!</p><p>I quickly sat up, finally waking up from my excruciating nightmare. My forehead was drenched in nervous sweat and I swallowed the large lump that resided in my throat as I lifted my hand up to wipe the dampness. </p><p>It just doesn't feel right to leave her sleeping in that room alone. </p><p>Without thinking, which is really rare for me because I am as James calls me, an "Overthinker Extraordinaire" I got up from the messy pile of blankets and quietly made my way out of my parents room. I didn't even take five steps and I was right in front of her door. </p><p>Well, my door.</p><p>Should I nock? No, that would only wake her up. Should I just walk in? No, wouldn't that we weird? Creepy. Yes, Remus that would be creepy. What if she doesn't want to see me right now? Merlin, James was right. I really am Mr. Overthinker Extraordinaire.</p><p>"I can hear you think." A voice chuckled out from the other side of the door, making me jump. </p><p>I slowly wrapped my fingers around the door knob and twisted it lightly only to reveal   Y/N, who was sitting up on the bed with a book in between her hands.</p><p>"You're still awake?" I asked her, as I stepped into my room for the first time in ten years. </p><p>"Yes." She simply answered, putting her book onto my dark blue night table.</p><p>"Something keeping you up?" I asked curiously.</p><p>"I could ask you the same thing." She chuckled, moving over to the right side of the bed.</p><p>"No, no. I asked you first." I laughed softly, as she patted the empty space next to her.</p><p>"Alright well..." She began, as I settled down onto the bed.</p><p>"This may sound a bit weird, but I just can't fall asleep with the thought that you were laying here, peacefully dreaming away when suddenly your whole world got turned upside down, in the comfort of your own bed." She explained, her fingers nervously tugged against the fabric of her top.</p><p>"It's not weird. Quite funny actually." I replied, moving the sheets over my lap.</p><p>She turned to me with the most confused look on her face and all I wanted to do was to smoothen her frown lines away with my thumb. </p><p>And that's exactly what I did.</p><p>I allowed the tip of my thumb to travel from the top of her forehead, down to the skin in between her eyebrows. </p><p>"Funny because that's the reason why I also couldn't sleep." I whispered, gently removing my hand from her face so I could shift my body closer to hers. </p><p>"I just kept thinking of how..." </p><p>My thoughts trailed back to my extremely graphic nightmare and I shook my head slightly.</p><p>"I just didn't feel comfortable letting you sleep in this room alone." I answered, laying down.</p><p>She looked right at me for a moment and then smiled softly. I watched her as she laid down onto her side, facing me. </p><p>"You know, I've always been scared of sleeping alone." She confessed, tucking her arm under her pillow.</p><p>"Really?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"I've only slept alone maybe a couple of times, but other than that, I've always had someone in the room with me. First my Mum, then Lily." She answered.</p><p>"I've always been scared of the dark. The unknown." </p><p>"Yeah, I know what you mean." I replied, flashing her a comforting smile.</p><p>"You more than anyone, I think." She said, smiling back.</p><p>I suddenly became very aware that this isn't just another tricky dream of mine. This was real. Very real. I'm here, laying in my childhood bed that is barely big enough to accommodate my long body. The same bed that holds so many memories filled with agony and trauma. But I'm smiling. Y/N is laying right there, in front of me, and I'm smiling.</p><p>"What did you think of the photo album?" She asked, looking into my eyes as if trying to figure out what was going through my busy mind.</p><p>"Many things." I replied, chuckling lightly.</p><p>"At first I felt anger because my father didn't show it to me sooner but that soon faded into gratitude because he kept it and saved it for me. And my mum- Merlin, my mum..." </p><p>Y/N stared at me, like a child listening to a story for the first time.</p><p>"I look just like her, you know. Same eyes, same nose, same hair..." </p><p>I could see her lips turning into a smile as I spoke.</p><p>"She looked so wonderful, so warm. As if instead of blood, she had sunshine running through her veins."</p><p>"Like mother, like son."  She whispered, closing her eyes softly. I became fascinated by the way her eyelashes cast shadows onto her cheeks.</p><p>I felt something cold touch my wrist and I shifted slightly. I lowered my head just enough to peak under the covers to see Y/N's chilly fingertips lay softly next to my own. </p><p>She always has cold hands. </p><p>I still remember the way they felt the first time she touched me. It was in fourth year when my facial scars began to increase, making them much more visible. She was the first one to see me right after I was released by Madam Pomfrey after having to stay overnight in the hospital wing, in result of a particularly rough full moon. </p><p>That's when I got my scar. </p><p>"The Show Stopper" and "Chick Magnet" as James and Sirius like to call it. Though it has never gotten that attraction even though they keep insisting that women love the scar because it makes me look adventurous and wild.</p><p>I on the other hand, strongly disagree.</p><p>It's the most visible scar I have ever given myself. A long and red line that begins from the bridge of my nose, traveling down across my skin, finally taking a halt upon my cheekbone. It hasn't disappeared or faded since that day. The redness around it that once used to be has vanished but the deep scar that penetrated my skin made my face it's permanent home. I've grown so used to seeing myself with this scar that it has become a part of me, as if I was born with it. </p><p>She stared at me as her mouth slowly dropped in shock. I remember wanting to disappear in that moment. I wanted to die, to dissolve into thin air, because now she will know. She will know truth of who I am. </p><p>A monster.</p><p>But, instead of calling me a freak and running away or even worse, telling the whole school, she did the most unexpected. She whispered a simple, "Why didn't you tell me?" </p><p>"I can't imagine how difficult it must be, keeping this all to yourself."</p><p>I remember looking down at her with the same shocked look she had shown me.</p><p>That's when it first happened. Soft but icy fingertips gently tracing over my cheek bone, carefully swiping over my ever growing collection of scars.</p><p>"You know... I've also been scared of sleeping alone. Well, for obvious reasons, but I felt so greatfull that I had to share a room with James, Sirius and Peter." I admitted, snapping myself back to reality.</p><p>"Even if James snored and Peter stacked cheese under his pillow." </p><p>She laughed and opened her eyes.</p><p>"Throughout seventh year the three of us used to take turns sharing a bed with Padfoot because he used to get really terrible nightmares about his mother." </p><p>"Mhm, Lily too. But that was mostly during first year after the first time she went back home for Christmas and her sister kept calling her a freak." </p><p>"The world hasn't been very nice to us, has it?" I asked, pulling the bed sheets over my shoulders. </p><p>"No, it definitely hasn't. But I think we're all doing pretty darn well now, aren't we?" She asked, letting out a relaxed breath.</p><p>"Better than expected." I replied, before placing my warm fingers over her cold ones, loving the way they felt against my skin.</p><p>"Although, it does feel much nicer to share a bed with you and not with Padfoot for a change, I have to admit." </p><p>"What? You mean you don't like doggy breath being the first thing you smell each morning?" She asked, giggling into her pillow.</p><p>"Surprisingly, no." I chuckled, lifting my eyebrows as I spoke.</p><p>"Well, this feels quite cozy. I wouldn't mind making this a reoccurring thing." She whispered, tired eyes closing slowly.</p><p>"I think we have to start dating for that to happen." I blurted out, smirking as her eyes shot open.</p><p>"Is that really the requirement?" She laughed out.</p><p>"Mhhm, and I think you also have to take me out for dinner as well. Can't have me in bed without even getting me dinner first." </p><p>"Who even are you?" She asked, lifting her head off the pillow.</p><p>"You look just like Remus but you sound exactly like Sirius right now." She chuckled.</p><p>"Well, pardon me. All of my horrendous flirting skills come from Sirius. Figured he's much smoother than James." </p><p>"You're flirting with me right now?" She asked, smiling softly at me.</p><p>"Well, if you have to ask if I'm flirting with you then I'm not as smooth as I think." I mumbled out.</p><p>I felt a gentle tug against my hand as Y/N wrapped her fingers around mine.</p><p>"But yes, I am. I have been for years now, though you probably wouldn't have noticed. I've tried to keep it incredibly subtle. Up until today that is." I confessed, feeling as if Godric Griffindor gave me all of the courage in the world.</p><p>"I noticed more than you think, Moony." She said, inching her body closer to mine.</p><p>"But...what changed?" She asked, looking into my eyes.</p><p>I sighed and squeezed her hand, softly dragging it across the mattress and placing it over my clothed chest.</p><p>"It might possibly be the most frightening experience, to hold the one you love in your arms while they bleed out." I whispered, swallowing thickly as the lump in my throat returned.</p><p>She let out a soft gasp and leaned her forehead onto our connected hands.</p><p>"You could have died and I never told you how I felt because I was too scared. You could have died and you wouldn't have known how much you mean to me, how much you're appreciated and loved." I softly whimpered, as I felt her slowly wrap her free arm around my neck, pulling me closer.</p><p>"I knew. You may not have told me like you are now but, I knew. You never failed to make me feel loved." She whispered into my ear, as our entwined hands rocked up and down with the rhythm of my chest.</p><p>"Actually, you kind of confessed to me once." </p><p>"What? When?" I quickly asked, my mind beginning to feel less fuzzy.</p><p>"Sixth year." She replied, resting her head in the crook of my neck and I felt tinkles running happily throughout my whole body.</p><p>"I think I would remember if that happened, love." I chuckled softly, wrapping my free hand over her back, holding her close to me.</p><p>"Hmm, not if you were intoxicated."</p><p>"What?" I asked, moving head so I could look down at her.</p><p>She sighed, moved to lay her head onto my pillow and smiled at me.</p><p>"Do you remember James's sixteenth birthday party?" She asked, whilst lifting her hand to run her fingers gently through my messy hair.</p><p>I closed my eyes at her touch and chuckled.</p><p>"I remember Lily made those little Jell-O cups." </p><p>"Yeah, they looked kind of yummy." She said, raising her eyebrows as she spoke.</p><p>"You didn't try one? She made so many!" </p><p>"You inhaled every single one!" She laughed out, playfully pushing my chest.</p><p>"What? No, I didn't!" I shook my head in denial.</p><p>"Yes, you did!"</p><p>"My heart only goes out to chocolate! Peter is the snack thief!" I defended myself.</p><p>"Shh, you're going to wake everyone up." She whispered, giggling softly against my shoulder.</p><p>"Anyways, what you didn't know is that those Jell-O cups were actually Fire Whiskey Jell-O shots." </p><p>"Oh. That's why they tasted bitter." </p><p>She laughed and scooted down, cuddling close to my chest. I opened my arms, gladly taking her in my embrace.</p><p>"You got drunk for the first time ever and we found out that you are quite the party animal." </p><p>"You're exaggerating." I huffed out, resting my chin onto her forehead.</p><p>"I am so not exaggerating. You got up on the table and started howling but it wasn't like actual wolf howling. You sounded more like a crying baby wolf who just lost his chocolate."</p><p>"Well, now you're just being rude." I chuckled, breathing in her coconut scented hair.</p><p>"After you downed all of Lily's Jell-O shots and danced the Griffindor tower down, you came and sat next to me on the couch after the party was over." She said, continuing her story.</p><p>"I don't think you realized that it was me who you were talking to. You kept telling me all of these lame pickup lines but after a bit you just smiled down at me and leaned your head onto my shoulder. I thought you had fallen asleep until you whispered..."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>